Freddy Krueger (Original Film Series Timeline)
|name = Frederick Charles Krueger/ Freddy/ Fred/ Mr.Krueger |image = Freddy Krueger.png |caption = Freddy Krueger as portrayed by Robert Englund |portrayal = Robert Englund |occupation = Child murderer (when he was alive) and The SpringWood Killer He's the killer of Springwood and lived with his family. In the past, he was meanest, badiest and evil villian. Now, he's still have his claws and move on his life. He's the husband of Stephaine Cyurs/Krueger, the father of Miley and Jason Krueger, and the son of Amanda Krueger. His personal He's a evil, undead, selfish and mean dream demon villain who can enter people's dreams and kill them, which he sometime kill them in the real world in the past. Robert Englund play Freddy Krueger. Hint: See Nightmare on Elm Street Movies. Early life His mom, Amanda Krueger, who worked at Westin Hills Asylum, was accidentally locked in a room where one hundred maniacs were housed, they attacked her and raped her repeatedly until she was found, barely alive, and pregnant. He was born until he was put up for an adoption. Then, he was adopted by Mr. Underwood. When he was little, he used to be friend with George Wiegert until he met Stephaine Cyrus. In 1975, he's married to Stephaine and had 2 kids: Miley and Jason Krueger. He love his famliy, but can't stop killing. So, he kept it a secret from his family until Hannah, the babysitter, almost blow freddy's secret. He didn't kill her, but when he left, George Wiegert kill Hannah and Freddy's kids saw that. One night, the parents of Springwood found out that Freddy kill their kids and kill him with fire! As years passed, he came back 7 times until he got beat by Yesenia Miller and Jason Voorhees in the past. His future He's still married to Stephaine and tried to be good with his family. His skills Kill kids Ever though he had kids, he kill them too. It was okay until Hannah almost blow his secret to his family and short later, Hannah died by George. Marriage with Stephaine When he met her, he did love her. When they were married, he kept secret for her and their kids. When he died by fire (which it's his weakness) he came back, but he was burned like a monster. When his wife got a nightmare, he finally told her why he died and kill kids in the past. So, I guess that they still loving each other. Powers and abilities " after one of victims turns into a superhero he created]] Freddy can enter the dreams of anyone on Elm Street in Springwood (provided that there is enough fear of him), and whatever injuries he inflicts on them in the dream world will appear on them in the real world. This is how he kills his victims. He usually uses his clawed glove, but often manipulates the dream world around him, usually in accordance to a person's personality or fears. (For example, he turns Debbie, who hates bugs, into a cockroach and crushes her; injects Taryn, who has a history of abusing drugs, with heroin; smashes Jennifer's face against the TV, when Jennifer wanted to be an actress and appear on TV). He cannot be killed while he is in the dream world. In the dream world he has displayed various capabilities which include the ability to regenerate back lost body parts, shapeshifting and telekinetic powers, in the real world he has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite adept with his metal claws and can withstand an incredible amount of damage that no living human can take. Weaknesses Freddy cannot spread his influence beyond Springwood, unless he uses his daughter to get there. If he is killed, he cannot return if no one remembers him or is afraid of him. He can also be pulled out of the dream world, in which case, he is mortal, cannot use most of his powers (although he retains some of them like climbing up the ceiling or shapeshifting into his unburnt self, as evidenced in Freddy's Dead), and can die (though, as shown in Freddy's Dead and Freddy vs. Jason, he can withstand slightly more than regular humans do, as he suffers multiple injuries by Maggie and Jason and survives, when anyone else might have been killed by such injuries, but apparently can be killed by injuries serious enough as explosions or decapitation. Despite the fact that he sometimes uses it to kill his victims, Freddy appears to be afraid of fire (as it was by fire that he died his mortal death). Springwood Slasher in the movies Freddy worked in a boiler room, where he would take kids and kill them. He killed twenty children in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger, found out, so he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Katherine, who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality: someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. At this, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and burned Freddy to death with Molotov cocktails inside his boiler room. However, right before his death, Freddy was approached by three dream demons, who gave him the power to invade people's dreams. Appearance Freddy is easily recognizable by his red and green striped sweater, his clawed glove, his brown hat, and the burns on his body. Films Freddy's Revenge In the first sequel, Freddy's Revenge, makeup artist Kevin Yagher gave Freddy bone structure in his face and a pointed nose, intending it to resemble that of a male witch. Quotes ''A Nightmare On Elm Street: *"This, is God." *"Hey Nancy! No running in the hallway." *"Come to Freddy." *"Nancy, help me, please. Save me from Freddy!" *"I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy." A Nightmare On Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *"You've got the body, I've got the brain." *"Go ahead, Jesse. Try it on for size. Kill for me!" *"You are all my children now." *"Help yourself fucker!" A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: ''Dream Warriors *"This is it, Jennifer. Your big break on TV! Welcome to prime time, bitch!" *"What's wrong, Joey? Feeling tongue tied?" *"I said where's the fucking bourbon?!" *"Let's get high." *"Sorry kid, I don't believe in fairytales!" *"Yes. The souls of the children give me strength. Always room for more." *"Sorry to keep you waiting. I guess there was more of me to spread around." ''A Nightmare On Elm Street 4: ''The Dream Master *"Tell 'em Freddy sent ya!" *"How's this for a wet dream?" *"I wanna draw some blood!" *"How sweet, fresh meat!" *"Wanna suck face?" *"If food don't kill you, the service will." *"No pain, no gain." *"You can check in, but you can't check out." *"Well it ain't Dr.Seuss!" *"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice!" *"I've been gaurding my gate for a long time,bitch." *"I am eternal." ''A Nightmare On Elm Street 5: ''The Dream Child *"Hey Danny! Better not dream and drive!" *"Bon Appetit, bitch!" *"Told ya, comic books was bad for ya!" *"It's a boy!" *"Kids, always a disappointment!" ''Freddy's'' Dead: The Final Nightmare *"I'll get you my pretty, and your little soul too!" *"No screaming while the bus is in motion!" *"Nice hearin' from ya, Carlos!" *"You better speak up. Must be my "deaf" ear. *"Kung Fu THIS, bitch!" *"Yeah! What are you on? Look's like a pan and eggs to me! Hey Spence, let's trip out." *"Great graphics." *"Every town has an Elm Street!" *"Hey! You forgot the Power Glove!" *"I am forever! Too bad you're not!" *"Kids." *"You remember!You remember everything" *"You wanna know the secret of pain? If you just stop feeling it, you can start using it." *"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but nothing will ever kill me." ''Wes Craven's New Nightmare *"Ever play Skin The Cat?" *"I touched him." *"I got some gingerbread for ya!" *"Miss Me?" *"Where's your mom, piglet, huh? Freddy's coming for you!" *"Pick a pet for the rugrat, bitch!" *"I'm gonna eat you." Freddy Vs Jason *"Your eyes say no no, but my mouth says yes yes." *"Welcome to my nightmare!" *"Oh, don't worry about my little errand boy. The only thing to fear, is fear himself!" *"You're like a big stupid dog that won't stop eating!" *"Now it's time to put this bad dog to sleep. For good!" *"Tilt!" *"So you are afraid of something after all, huh?" *"There's a face only a mother could love." *"You ugly little shit!" *"It's not my fault if the bitch was dead on her feet." *"Awe, whats the matter, Lori? Missed your wake up call?" *"How sweet, dark meat." *"Welcome to my world, bitch." *"I've always had a thing for the whores that live in this house." *"Not strong enough yet.. Well, I will be soon enough. Until then, I'll let Jason have some fun." Trivia *Freddy is the only antagonist to be shown in so many and in every single sequel in it's franchise. (Nightmare on Elm Street to Freddy vs. Jason) *Robert Englund is the only actor to play Freddy in every Nightmare related movie and the television show, (excluding the movie reboot). *David Warner was slated to play Freddy. Make-Up tests were done, but Warner had to drop out due to scheduling conflicts and Robert Englund was cast as a replacement. In other media *In the Simpsons episode ''Treehouse of Horror IX, after Bart, Lisa and Homer are killed in the opening sequence Freddy is shown on the couch with Jason, saying that the Simpsons should have been there by now (to which Jason, who does not usually talk, responds by saying "What are you gonna do?" before turning the TV on). Voiced by Robert Englund. *In the Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror VI, ''Willie the Groundskeeper is portrayed as a Freddy Krueger-like villain in a segment titled ''Nightmare on Evergreen Terrace. ''Like Freddy, Willie kills the children in their sleep but the result of being burned was over Homer's failure to heed Willie's warnings of not turning up the thermostat, not by the angered parents of children he murdered. Eventually, he appears as a bagpipe spider and is killed by Maggie when she uses her pacifier to seal the vent on his spider body. *In the Robot Chicken episode ''That Hurts Me, Freddy is one of six horror movie villains on Big Brother; the others being Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. Freddy's sweater is shrunk by Ghostface when he puts it in the dryer. Freddy later replies "If Ghostface got voted out, take it from Freddy: It'll be a dream come true." He explains that the joke there is his use of the word "dream", as he kills people in their nightmares. However, he apparently changes his mind when Michael and Ghostface are on the block, and when asked to plead their case as to why they should not be evicted, Michael (unable to talk), stabs Freddy (which does no damage but annoys him). Michael got evicted in the end. *In the Robot Chicken episode I Love Her, Freddy appears with an alternate origin: Kathryn buys Freddy his infamous fedora and sweater from a school bazaar. However, the sweater itches Freddy and he creates a backscratcher to cope with the itching. Having enough of Kathryn's gifts, he goes to the school bazaar. The parents mistake him for a child abuser and attempt to lynch him, but he backs into a table with candles, causing the room to be set on fire. The Dream Demons approach Freddy, offering him the chance to be eternal as he is the angriest soul. Freddy accepts in order to rid himself of the fedora and sweater, but is disappointed when the Dream Demons do not say otherwise. Freddy mutters "Well, at least I have my complexion" as the room goes up in flames. *It is implied that there is a reference to the Nightmare on Elm Street series in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, when a girl named Nancy (who shares the same name as the protagonist of the first film) has a nightmare about a monster trying to kill her, describing him as being "real just like on TV". As she does not live in Springwood, however, it is highly unlikely that this was actually Freddy, more of a regular nightmare and just a reference to Freddy. *A fan video (with real special effects) by Chris .R. Notarile, entitled ''The Nightmare Ends on Halloween'', depicts Freddy in limbo after his death in Freddy vs. Jason. He asks Michael Myers to spread fear in Elm Street, which eventually leads to a fight between them. In the end, Freddy is cornered by Michael, Jason, and Leatherface, at the request of Pinhead, who is out to recapture Freddy for escaping from Hell, and his soul is torn apart. *Freddy also appeared in a South Park episode (Imaginationland Episode II) among various other fictional villains. *Freddy is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage, which features several other characters, most of them superheroes and anime characters. Jason is also a playable character. *In Family Guy, Quagmire gives Freddy a joke to tell Peter in his dreams. Peter wakes up and says 'If you poop in your dreams you poop for real' an altered line from the 2010 remake, If you die in your dreams, you die for real. *On YouTube, there is a video in which Freddy calls some of the women in the movies the "bitch", causing someone on YouTube to believe he is a misogynist. *Freddy is a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat 9. References External links * * Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Male characters Category:'A Nightmare on Elm Street' characters Category:'Freddy's Revenge' characters Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:'The Dream Child' characters Category:'Freddy's Dead' characters Category:'New Nightmare' characters Category:'Freddy vs. Jason' characters Category:Fathers Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:villens